


【GB】你all 恋与动物园 132～137

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【GB】你all 恋与动物园 132～137

①③②

小腹处燃起的火迅速蔓延至全身的时候，凌肖有一瞬间是蒙的，天赋异禀如他，从未想过有一天会败在本能之下。

灼热侵蚀的身体软得不成样子，撑着桌子的手颓然失了所有力道，他只能眼睁睁看着自己沿着墙面下滑，直到跪坐在地。

夜间感到胸闷，乏力，当时还不以为然，直道即便是发情期也不过如此，可是当潮汛汹涌而至时，却将他冲得溃不成军。

体内空虚感叫嚣，身后似乎流淌着粘腻的液体，走廊有人交谈，有人嬉闹，他却只能缩在桌子遮蔽的阴影下，咬着下唇不发出羞耻的声音。

凌肖不得不承认，他害怕了，不仅怕他人怪异的目光，更怕脱离掌控，渴望被狠狠贯穿的，自己的身体。

他掏出手机，努力让指尖停止颤抖，翻找出通讯录里被逼存储，却从没有拨通的号码，犹豫了许久，还是拨了出去。

“老妈子…你可一定，要接电话…”

①③③

电话响起的瞬间，白起正忙着处理些家长里短，工作时间一般不会接电话，挂断的瞬间看清了屏幕上的来电显示。

“臭小子”

“我是白起。”

电话那端是漫长可疑的沉默，凭借敏锐的听力捕捉到短促抑制的喘息。

白起的心仿佛被看不见的手狠狠攫住，一瞬即逝的窒息后传来绵长的钝痛，眼睫颤动着开阖，琥珀色的瞳孔愈发清透。

“别怕。”这大概是他，由本能驱使说出的最温柔的话。

你永远不会知道，这对别扭又相爱的血亲，在这一刻做出了怎样的交接。

①③④

“凌肖？”

你几乎没认出眼前的人是凌肖，即便紫灰色的头发依旧抓眼，锋利的下颚线依旧桀骜。

他靠坐在办公桌后的墙角，原本粲然的双目仿佛失了焦距，于混沌中透着可怕的情欲，眼角通红，紧咬的嘴唇渗出血丝，紧攥衣领的手背青筋突起，呼吸声野兽般粗重。

可真是…狼狈。

“怎么搞成这样？”蹲在他身边，来的路上反复斟酌的嘲笑烟消云散，脱口而出的是难以掩饰的关心。撩开他汗湿额发的手指刚触及他的皮肤，就被他下意识抓住，滚烫的手心吓了你一跳，却还是顺从地任由他握着。

“你的手真凉。”

大概是情潮的间隙，他似乎还能游刃有余地和你说话，同时用你的手背敷他潮热的脸颊。

“出了这么多汗，你到底忍了多久？”

凌肖深吸了口气，汗水流进领口，他后仰着露出颀长的脖子，答非所问，“你有经验，对吧…”

“上我。”

①③⑤

你知道无论什么样的过程，终将殊途同归，但是看他如此坦然，你反而有些迟疑。

“小爷不会比任何人差。”

他还是骄傲的，主动拉着你的手放在劲瘦的腰际，慢慢探了进去，很快抚摸到半勃的部位，全无经验却架不住身体极度敏感，毫无章法地揉捏几下，朝气蓬勃的器官就要顶破紧身牛仔裤的桎梏。

“呼…呃嗯…”

他在诱惑你，半睁的眼与微张的唇，吐着令人口干舌燥的低吟轻喘。

凌肖的舌尖像把小钩子，引得你追着它到处游走，嫣红的唇泛着湿润的光泽，身后的小口却更加潮湿，你还没有碰到入口，便感到近处内衣的濡湿。

①③⑥

“嘶…”被破开身体时颤抖着握住你的肩膀，凌肖将两条长腿分在你的身体两侧，动了动，将你还没进入的半截一点点吞入。

背抵着冰凉的墙面，踩着地面抬起的身体被一下下撞击着，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和粘稠的水声在空无一人的教室里显得格外清晰。

“啊…啊…”短促的惊喘在你耳边响起，一声比一声高亢用力。

二十岁的身体紧致漂亮，像饿极后捕食的野兽，张着口拼命地吞咽吮吸。

肉体沉沦时思想却变得清晰，凌肖很明显感受到身后的小口不知餍足、急不可耐地等待更深更快的顶弄。

挺着酸软的腰，让你更方便将自己送进逼仄的甬道，肠液随着你的动作沾污一大片，凌肖将白浊泄在小腹上时笑了，笑得大胆又难堪。

可是，下一秒落在眼角的吻轻柔又小心，腰后也多了恰到好处的揉捏。

“觉得好点了吗？”

“技术太差，别的还行。”

心头的阴霾被驱散，他拉着你的手指划到小腹的某处，压了压，“这里。”

被画出的敏感点承受了最多的撞击，狼耳倏地立起晃动，狼尾扫了扫你的腰侧，被你抓在手里。

①③⑦

“耳朵会突然变出来吗？”

“不会。”

“尾巴呢？尾巴会不会…”

“怎么这么多废话？”

“嘁！”被白了一眼的你还是担忧地经常扭头看向凌肖身后，生怕他在众目睽睽下体力不支变成半妖。

看着怀里充当人形拐杖的女孩不安分地扭来扭去，一脸紧张，视线还不停扫过自己的身后和头顶，凌肖将你狠狠往怀里带了一把，让你猝不及防踉跄了一下，“好好当你的拐杖。”

“我欠你的唔唔唔…”不想听你啰嗦干脆暴力镇压，再一次被夹在胳肢窝的你奋力扒拉着凌肖的胳膊，没想到经历了发情期的他力气还是比你大得多，任你手脚并用还是没能挣脱。

“凌肖…你不要唔…太过分…”

“哈哈哈哈…”

眼前乌黑，脑袋还被箍住，耳边只有凌肖这个混球的笑声，你突然后悔自己到底为什么要过来。

“凌肖？”

突然响起陌生人的声音救你于水火之中，应声松开的胳膊让你终于重见天日，晕晕乎乎被凌肖再次搂住。

来人戴着厚底眼镜，憨厚敦实，面容亲切。

“嘿，陆凯。”

“这是你女朋友吗？”小眼镜八卦地挑挑眉，视线在你和凌肖间来来回回地看，似乎和凌肖还挺熟。

“别瞎说。”凌肖低下头，和你对视瞬间，又抬起头，笑嘻嘻地看着对面的同学。

你抿了抿唇，心里突然升腾起一股子酸涩。

也是，凌肖他风华正茂，大概是你自作多…

“人家还没同意呢！”

对上你愕然的视线，小畜生依旧笑得张狂。


End file.
